2x01: Phoenix Rising
by CMxDWxHP-forever
Summary: This is the 2nd installment of my OC story for Eureka...Please read in order, or it WILL NOT make sense :P. This is following the plotline of Eureka just with an extra character...Enjoy!
1. Previously on Eureka

_Phoenix Rising_

**Previously on Eureka:**

* * *

"Relax, Carter," the head of the Marshall building started as Jack looked over the notice announcing him the new sheriff of Eureka. "It's a promotion."

* * *

"You know," Zoe shouted as her father pulled into the retirement center. "Sometimes it sucks having a dad who's the 'Town Smokey'!"

"Well, sometimes it sucks having a daughter who's the 'Town Delinquent'!" Jack countered.

* * *

"DOG!" Zoe yelled from the backseat. Carter swerved to avoid the creature. His car nearly flying off the side of the cliff.

* * *

"I'm Jack Carter"

* * *

"He's a U.S. Marshall." Jo stated.

* * *

"I was an engineer," Henry told him.  
"As in trains?" Jack asked.

"As in Space Shuttles." He replied, coming out from under the hood.

* * *

Jack walked under the police tape.

* * *

"I'm Allison Blake, Department of Defense." She said, showing him her badge.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Jack questioned.

* * *

"Welcome to Eureka." Allison quipped. "A haven where the worlds greatest thinkers can live and work."

* * *

"You must be the new Sheriff I've heard so much about." Stark presumed, "I'm Nathan Stark."

"You two have a history?" Jack wondered.

"Not exactly." Allison started. "He's my husband."

* * *

"That's Section 5, restricted to Military Proects only."Allison explained.

* * *

"We happen to be in the most advanced scientific facility in the world." Nathan snapped.

* * *

"The Artifact is the only remnent of whatever Universe there was before our own." Henry provided.

* * *

"What's happening in there?" Nathan demanded.

"I don't know." Kim continued, "All systems are offline."

The Artifact Explodes.

* * *

A sign reads 'Tesla School: Class of 2010'

Everyone is celabrating as the world begins to shake.

"You feel that?" Jack asks a very pregnant Allison.

"Yeah." She replies.

* * *

"Henry, what did you do?" Kim chokes out.

"I couldn't let you go." He states plainly.

* * *

Kim bites out, "None of what we've known for the past four years was supposed to happen."

* * *

"Henry," Nathan starts. "Went back, and changed history. Thereby creating a Paradox. We need to stop Henry from saving Kim."

Someone's got to go back." Jack realizes.

* * *

"I love our life, I love this baby." Allison says while rubbing her swollen stomach.

* * *

"There's no time, no way, that we don't end up together." Jack tells her softly.

* * *

"October 3rd, 2006." SARAH states.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Henry rushes.

"I'm stopping you, Henry." He replies regretfully.

"I have to save her." He chokes. "Get the HELL out of my way!" He shouts, charging at Jack

"No." Henry Sobs.

* * *

"I think this is definitely becoming our thing." Jack said, causing her to turn.

"We don't have a thing." She said before sauntering out.

"We might." He whispers as he followed her out.

* * *

Outside town, a small, silver sports car pulled to a stop at the boundry line. The driver looked out at the sign.

"Home, smart home."


	2. Blast from the Past

**A/N I do not and never will own Eureka because the stupid Dillholes are canceling the show...This is just for fun.**

**_Blast from the Past_**

The door to the Artifact opens, reveling a bright orangey-yellow light.

"We are at maximum proxcimity." Kim tells Stark, a smile forming on her face. "No change in core teperature or ambiant immisions."

"Let's proceed." Starks says coolly.

Kim's device moves toward the Artifact, extracting a syringe from itself and pushing it towards the Artifact.

"We are now at extreme proxcimity." Kim states. "Still no reaction from the Artifact."

"Moment of truth." Stark whispers to himself.

Kim turns on the device, causing the syringe to begin to entire the Artifact. As it begins to extract itself, sirens go off.

"What's happening in there?" Nathan demanded.

"I don't know." Kim continued, "All systems are offline."

"Get them back online!" Stark commanded.

"I'm trying!" Kim shouts back.

The alrms grow louder as Kim realizes what's about to happen. "Oh, my God"

The Artifact begins to explode.

Time stops, and Henry enters through the projection wall. He comes to a stop in front of Kim, and takes a moment to look at her face. He reaches out a hand to touch her cheek, but it just goes straight through the holographic face.

The door opens, letting in the bright light of the sun.

"Thought I'd find you here." Jack says, closing the door. "You're not answering any of my phone calls."

"I didn't feel much like talking." Henry bites out.

"You can't keep reliving this, Henry." Jack says.

"I know." He admits. "I can't bring Kim back either." He turns of the projection.

"Well, you could, but not without unraveling the universe, so-" He faltures as Henry turns to stare at him. "Sorry. Look, you and I are going to be living with the memory of a timeline that's _gone._ I know it's going to seem impossible, and I know it's not going to happen overnight, but I think that you and I should help each other move on." He waits for a response. When none comes he asks, "Well, don't you?"

Henry turns to leave while replying, "Working on it."

* * *

Vincent glanced toward the door and looked back down. His head shot up. Standing at the entrence to Cafe Diam was a face he hadn't seen in 3 and 1/2 years. She stood at 4' 11", her golden curls falling to her knees, and her bright emerald eyes shining brightly. She looked around and caught his eye. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be here.

"Vincent!" She exclaimed.

"Ellena? Is that really you?" Vincent asked, still in a sort of shock at seeing the young girl.

"In the flesh! My, God is it good to be home! And to finally see a familiar face! I didn't know so much could change in 3 years." She laughed. "Although I hope the food hasn't changed. You mind? I'm starving, and was hoping to pick something up before I head over to GD." Vincent laughed. _She_ hadn't changed much. Still talks at a mile a minute with that same go get 'em attitude. Dear Lord had he missed this girl.

"Absolutly! Turkey and Swiss Salad dressing on the side." He spoke from memory. 18 years of memories of feeding someone doesn't dissapear.

Ellena groaned hungrily. "God,I missed you, Vince."

"I missed you too." He smiled and glanced behind her shoulder. "And I don't think I was the the only one." He says pointedly.

Ellena turns to follow his gaze. There he was. The love of her life. Her boyfriend from age 6. Her best friend from birth. There he stood with his mouth agape.

He shook his head as though trying to see if she'll vanish. When he looks at her again, she smiles.

"Lee?" Fargo chokes out.

"Hey, D."

"You're back."

"Uh, yeah." This wasn't going to be easy, she thought. She should have known. She couldn't just waltz back into Eureka and have everythig go back to-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Fargo grabbing her face and kissing her as though she hadn't vanished without a word for three years. 'Guess it's going to be easier than I thought.'

* * *

Walking outside, Fargo reached out and took Ellena's hand. They sat down on a bench in the grassy part of the town square before Fargo spoke.

"You left." He started. "You didn't even tell me."

"I didn't tell anyone. Not you, not Phina. Not my dad."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No." She said. "You and Vince are the only ones I've seen so far." Looking around she added, "Oh, and Tag."


End file.
